Get The Thing!
by Guntherson962
Summary: He looked back at the harbor to see the two massive titans duking it out, and ya know what, he was gonna do something about it. Oneshot and first LoK Godzilla X-over


**Get The Thing!**

Varrick was never a man of very high standing morals, when he did something it was always either to his own benefit, or because it looked like a lot of fun. Escaping from his cell in Republic City fell into the category of the first, his method of escape however fell to the second. Him and Zhu Li were currently flying through the air in one of the prototype flying contraptions that Varrick had managed to sweet talk a few people into letting him have in his cell, it was too big to fit out the window and he wasn't going anywhere… what harm could it do.

That said though a prototype was still a prototype so best not to chance crashing… also he was famished, "Zhu Li, land us on top of those cliffs there, and get the tea and kale cookies we got from the south ready". Zhu Li looked down to him and said with her usual deadpan face and flat tone "Right away sir". Zhu Li set them down as gently as she possibly could, but again prototypes a prototype, so it wasn't a very soft landing which of course prompted some whining from her boss "Geese woman, are you trying to kill me!".

She apologized and got his tea and cookies ready, Varrick looked back at the harbor to see the two massive titans duking it out, one of which he could distinctly make out as Korra. From where he was standing it didn't look like she was fairing to well. "Your tea is ready sir" Zhu Li said snapping him from his musings, he took the cup and downed it in nearly on gulp, "Aaaaah, that's the good stuff" Varrick exclaimed, yet somehow he didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would.

But that couldn't be right, the tea tasted just like it did all the times he drank it, and Zhu Li has never made him a bad cup of tea before. That's when Varrick noticed them, those pesky head voices that kept rearing their ugly heads whenever he was trying to do something for himself and it really got on his nerves, but this time felt different than all the others, this time the little head voices weren't so little anymore.

A loud crashing sound made it's way to Varrick's ears, the Unavaatu monster thing had thrown the celestial Korra into the memorial statue for Avatar Aang. 'Ouch, that's gotta hurt' he thought to himself, then he noticed that the more he watch the fight the louder the head voices got, "Zhu Li, those head voices are back, and their even louder than ever". Anyone that didn't spend a ridiculous amount of time with Zhu Li (and actually paid attention to her) would have missed the subtle look of curiosity that flashed across her face for a brief second when she asked "And why are they louder now sir, do you have an idea".

Varrick tapped his chin in thought "I think it's got something to do with that" he said pointing to the brawl that was happening right in front of them, "For some reason they get really loud whenever Korra takes a hit, and MAN is it annoying". Zhu Li looked over her glasses at him and said "It's very possible that your feeling guilty for leaving Avatar Korra and Republic City to their fates, meanwhile you slip away with your life while the Avatar risks hers for the sake of everyone else, which includes you sir, that is if we believe what Bolin told us".

"Bolin's got no reason to lie to me, I don't think he could even tell a convincing lie if his life depended on it anyway" He muttered to himself. Varrick thought about Zhu Li's words, was he really feeling guilty about abandoning the city that had locked him up for simply trying to profit from a civil war, it's not like he was selling the weapons he stole to Unalaq or anything. The Unavaatu monster shot a WHOA IT JUST SHOT A LASER BLAST FROM IT'S CHEST! at Korra who thankfully got out of the way in time. No THAT'S what was eating at him, Korra down there fighting like the Avatar she is(Remember he didn't see Raava being ripped from Korra so there) risking her life for her friends and complete strangers alike. Varrick saw Korra losing… and ya know what, he was gonna do something about it.

Varrick stood up and turned to his secretary "Zhu Li, Get The Thing", this time Zhu Li's face showed the surprise she felt as she responded "The thing sir, are you sure?". He plastered his biggest grin on his face and said "Of course I'm sure Zhu Li, we have to put that thing to use sometime might as well be now". Zhu Li returned to her blank façade and knodded "Right away sir" then muttered under her breath as they went to get the thing "I really hope he knows what he's doing".

-Republic City Harbor-

To say that Korra was having a bad day would be like saying that Azula was kind of a prick, while both were very much true they were as well VAST understatements. Korra knew that Raava was still alive, that she was just resting deep within Vaatu, all Korra had to do was find her and pull her out. That was where the problem was though, Unavaatu seemed hell-bent on her not being able to do any such thing, that and Unalaq and Vaatu together were proving to be more than she could handle.

Korra ducked under another swing Unavaatu threw at her only to get his knee to her face and topple backwards roll with the small bit of momentum and get right back to her feet. Korra needed to end this and quick, she could feel the dark spirits getting closer to her physical body so it was only a matter of time before they got to her. If Korra was ever going to separate Vaatu and Raava again she'd need some kind of distraction, but what?!

It was then that the two combatants noticed small tremors beneath their feet, then from the direction of Aang Memorial Island came Varrick's voice through a loudspeaker "STEP, STEP, STEP, AAAAND LIFT", immediately after Varrick's voice ceased a loud 'SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK' rang out across the bay. Korra and Unavaatu looked toward the source and what they saw shocked them both, Varrick and Zhu Li were both ridding on the head of what Korra's mind immediately thought was a wingless Dragon, but the next instant processed that the creature was far bigger than any Dragon. Varrick's voice rang out once more as he said into his megaphone "KORRA MEET GODZILLA, THE KING OF MONSTERS, I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO MAKE SOME MOVERS ABOUT HIM FIGHTING OTHER GIANT MONSTERS, BUT LETS BE REAL HERE WHO WOULD PAY TO SEE THAT?"… Varrick was unable to see the Fan-Fiction author in a dimension apart from his own that doubled over laughing at the irony of his words.

Varrick turned his attention back to the enormous reptile and yelled "ALRIGHT MY MURDEROUS FRIEND TAKE US HOME!", Godzilla roared and advanced on the dark Avatar who finally broke from his stupor and charged an energy blast to shoot at the creature. Korra took advantage of Unavaatu's attention being off her and charged right at him, tackling him with her right shoulder toward Godzilla, the monster king spun around and struck the side of Unavaatu's head with his tail sending him out to sea. With their foe temporarily stunned Korra addressed the former business tycoon "Where on earth did you find this thing Varrick?", Varrick responded to the celestial titan with "I FOUND HIM WHEN THE LITTLE GUY WAS JUST AN EGG, WHEN HE HATCHED HE GOT PRETTY ATTATCHED TO MY HANDSOME MUG SO I TOOK HIM IN". Zhu Li however knew that Godzilla could have just as easily eaten Varrick when he had hatched and thanked the lucky stars that the creature hadn't done so.

Unavaatu started to get back up and so Korra laid out her hasty plan for her new allies "Listen you guy's, I need you to hold Unavaatu still for me, I've got to pull Raava out of him before we can really put the hurt on him". Varrick held the megaphone back to his face "YOU GOT IT KORRA, I'LL SEE IF BIG G HERE CAN'T GIVE YOU AN OPENING" he turned his attention to the Kaiju King "ALRIGHT GODZILLA, HIT 'EM WITH THE THING". The dorsal spikes on Godzilla's back began to glow with blue energy, then the massive reptile fired a blue beam from his mouth that completely blew away Unavaatu's left arm. Korra seized the chance and charged at Unavaatu capturing and immobilizing his right arm and placing her palm over his chest with her free hand, but his chest started glowing and Korra used his arm to flip him around toward the sea as the dark blast pelted onward his arm finishing it's regeneration.

Godzilla hit Unavaatu in the back with another blast of his Atomic Breath making a huge hole in his back, taking advantage of this opening the Atomic Titan swept up behind the Dark Avatar and pinned his arms to his sides. Korra tried once more to find Raava in the tangled chaos that was the dark spirit, only to have his chest laser charge up again, "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THAT, BITE IM BIG GUY, BITE IM!" Varrick told Godzilla who readily complied by sinking his fangs into Unavaatu's neck causing him to instantly lose focus on his dark doom blast. Finally after what felt like an eternity light shone from within Unavaatu's chest as Korra pulled the tiny form of Raava (tiny compared to the three present at least) back into the world, which prompted Godzilla to release Unavaatu and give him one of (as Boomstick calls it) his epic gravity-defying drop kicks to the back.

Unavaatu was now in the perfect position for Korra and Godzilla to go all out without causing Republic City any more damage, Raava place one of her limbs between Korra's eyes and said "_**Be cautious Korra, he is weakened but not helpless, this technique combined with that creatures help should be enough to get rid of Vaatu for the next ten thousand years**_". Korra nodded and turned to Varrick and Godzilla "Alright guys, time to bring the pain", Varrick gave a gleeful shout "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME, LET'S PULL OUT THE BIG GUN GODZILLA". As light energy from Raava gathered at Korra's chest Godzilla's dorsal spikes began to glow red rather than blue as they both charged their best offense, a solid blast of light energy shot from Korra's chest as Godzilla unleashed his red spiral ray the two blasts meeting Unavaatu head on, the combined assault was too much for him and he disintegrated into tiny dark particles.

Korra was so relieved, it was over, Vaatu and Unalaq were gone, Raava was back and there was just enough time left in Harmonic Convergence for the two of them too be joined back together. Raava was equally relieved as she wouldn't have to worry about Vaatu until he recovered ten thousand years from now, but before they could celebrate there was one more thing they had to do "_**Korra, it's time for us to go**_". The (soon to once more be) Avatar knodded at the light spirit as they both vanished, heading straight for the southern spirit portal.

Varrick starred at where the two had vanished from and quickly decided "Welp, the head voices are gone, the day is saved, and I could use some tea and Kale cookies right about now those things are habit forming". Varrick saw in the distance some airships headed their way, and rather than go back to jail he yelled into his megaphone "GODZILLA QUICK, DO THE THING!". Godzilla complied by facing Republic City, bending over, grabbing his tail, and firing his red spiral breath. The force caused Godzilla and his passengers to be taken skyward and far out of the sights of Republic City.

**ME: This came to me pretty randomly as one of those 'what if scenarios'. It makes you think like what if Godzilla really was [sickening bone cracking noise] OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW, DANI WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**DANI: BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WATING FOR OVER A YEAR FOR YOU TO UPDATE 'DANIELLE IN DAKOTA', A F!CKING YEAR, AND NOT ONLY HAVE YOU NOT FINISHED CH. 04 YOU'RE WRITING CRAP LIKE THIS!**

**[Ember &amp; Jazz grab an arm each and start pulling Dani away]**

**EMBER: Ok kid you need to cool off before you do something you regret.**

**JAZZ: Yeah, he can't finish the story if he's dead Dani.**

**DANI: Oh please he'll have all the time in the world to finish it when he's a ghost!**

**EMBER: AAAAAAAND with that we are not staying here.**

**[Both of them drag Dani away]**

**ME: Guy's wait, it's… her turn… to do… the disclaimer…**

**ME:… Ya know what I've never done the disclaimer myself before… meh why not, I don't own Legend of Korra or Godzilla. Please review, flames will be used to make smores for nice readers.**


End file.
